


Through Glass

by alwayspml



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Simulation, Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayspml/pseuds/alwayspml
Summary: In a technologically advanced future, Dan Howell finds himself desperate for attention of any kind. So, with the new Dating Simulator 4000, and meets the boy of his dreams. The one problem? He's not real.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i stole this prompt from my pal sumr on twitter and decided to give it a try. so lets just jump into it ig??  
> ~J xx

The year is 2200. Technology is more advanced than anyone had ever thought.

At least, that's what Dan had always been taught in his classes.

With the start of the 23rd century, it had gotten to the point where humans barely left their couch. Everything nowadays could be done from your sofa. Every experience you could imagine. Exercising, concerts, even dating was all done via simulation.

Of course, eating and bathroom usage had to be done manually, but even those menial tasks required minimal effort. Hell, you could cook a gourmet steak in under a minute if you set the hydration level just right. And cleaning? All done with technology and machines. 

Dan can't think of what people did all those years ago. They did almost everything by _hand_. 

He couldn't have been more grateful to have been born in this century. 

However, as advanced as everything is technological wise, there are just some classic things that will never change. Like going to a coffee shop with your friends.

Even though they could easily use the Cafe Simulator selection on their VR television, something about physical company just made Dan and his friends enjoy getting together in person more. 

"One tall caramel macchiato." Dan says into the dispenser at the front of the shop. Within seconds, a metal cup beams up, filled with steaming coffee. "Thanks," Dan mumbles to the machine as he walks towards his friends. 

Tyler and Louise are sat chatting away about something Dan can't quite comprehend. Their conversation comes to a halt when Dan sits in between them.

"Hello Daniel." Louise beams towards her friend, her purple lipstick coated lips stretching to form a smile. Her lipstick matches her hair (as it is in traditional 23rd century fashion). 

"Louise." He nods taking a sip of his coffee, "what were you two discussing?" He asks firmly, switching his glance between his two friends. 

"Tyler was telling me his latest..." Louise examines their surroundings, "adventure with the Dating Simulation," she says with a cringe.

"Ah, so I can only assume you didn't actually go out for dinner or a film?" Dan asks, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yes ma'am!" Tyler says with way too much enthusiasm, "straight to the bedroom." Tyler winks at this, causing both Dan and Louise to roll their eyes at their friend. 

"Tyler you know he's not real... right?" Louise reiterates for the umpteeth time, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Since the past two years in which the new Dating Simulator 4000 had been released, the world had been chaotic. It was a way to virtually date your dream person, from wherever you wanted. The device scans your brain and all your wants, and creates your 'perfect match' letting you virtually date. It has all the aspects of real life dating, but you didn't have to get up. You could go to dinner, watch a film, and, with an additional purchase of a full body haptic suit, things can even get x-rated in the bedroom.

The one problem? They weren't a real person. 

Louise always saw that as the biggest flaw in the system. You're tricking people into falling in love with a robot and it's completely unfair. Though, her thoughts could be a bit biased, as she met her so-called soulmate three years before the dating simulation was released. She states "Nothing could ever be better than being in the actual physical presence of the one you love."

To a certain extent, he can understand where she's coming from. But, to another extent, Dan was tired of waiting for his perfect match, and needed some kind of attention, whether from a real person or not.

So, he gave in and made the big-boy purchase that was the Dating Simulator 4000

"Come off it, Louise." Tyler says with a scoff, flailing a dramatic hand in her face. “Speaking of, when do you think yours will be arriving, Dan?" 

Even two years after it was released, the Dating Simulator is still in high demand, and could take weeks to ship. Hundreds of horny teenagers turn 18 everyday, meaning they can finally live their filthy fantasies with the sexy anime girl of their dreams. 

Dan shrugs in response, "any day now, really. It's been about two weeks. That's usually how long it takes, yeah?" 

"Dan you're making a mistake, you know." Louise says, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

He takes her hand and removes it, "As you've stated several times. I know what I'm doing. I'm a grown ass man." 

"Just be careful. And don't do anything stupid."

Dan is quiet for a moment, tracing the rim of his metal cup before finally saying, "no promises."

~

After discussing casual boring topics the rest of the afternoon, Dan makes his way back to his flat. When he approaches the front door, he has to physically restrain himself from screaming giddily when he sees what's waiting in his mailbox. 

He sees the green light that says '1 New Package'.

"Retrieve mail." Dan says clearly to his mailbox. The voice recognition light turns yellow and dings, opening the mailbox, allowing Dan to retrieve the small, rectangular box. 

The first thing he does as he walks in is head straight to the VR television. He pops open the disc compartment and takes out 'Walk In The Park Simulator', setting it aside for now. He plays that every morning, taking a scenic view around the park of his choosing, with his pretend dog. 

The amazing thing about these VR simulations- you can design it however you want. Everything you design is unique to you, and nobody else.

Technology is incredible. 

He loads up his new simulation game and immediately turns on his VR headset and slips on his haptic suit. He bought this when he got beach simulator, so he could feel the satisfaction of swimming in the ocean without actually getting wet. Or feel the grainy sensation of sand in between his toes without making a total mess in his apartment. 

He takes a deep breath as the simulation finally loads up. 

The screen pops up in front of his eyes. 

EXPERIENCE?   
* One Night Stand  
* Romantic Relationship

Dan chooses the latter option. He never understood the benefits of one night stands. Sure, you get the sexual experience, but it's just a one time thing. Who wants that when you can do it as many times as you want with the person you love.

He won't admit it out loud, but he's a bit of a hopeless romantic.

CHOOSE YOUR PREFERRED GENDER:  
* Male  
* Female  
* Fluid  
* Non-binary

This makes Dan freeze. He didn't know he'd have to choose. He thought the computer would do that for him. He gulps. His gut tells him to hit 'Female' but, if he's going to be completely honest with himself: guys have been on his mind a lot recently. He'd only dated girls in the past, so he never knew what it would be like to date a man. 

"Fuck it," he says, clicking the first option 'Male'. Try New Things is his motto for the new century

The good thing about this technology is that everything you choose is completely private. Plus, if he finds he hates his experience, he can always break up with the man and start over with a girl. 

WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPERIENCE SEXUAL RELATIONS IN THIS RELATIONSHIP?  
* Yes  
* No

Obviously, Dan thinks to himself. But, he does know this targets to all the asexual people in the world. Dan, however, is definitely not one. 

"Scanning," the robotic voice says in Dan's ear as he reads the word written on the screen in bright pink letters.

Dan sees the red laser scan over his eyes, and knows (though he can't feel it) x-ray through his brain.

This is to help illustrate the perfect match. 

"Calculating..." The voice says, and the same words appear on the screen.

Dan can feel his heart beat almost right out of his chest. He can't help but wonder what is supposed soulmate is to look like. 

"Calculation complete! Prepare to meet your match!" The computerized voice says enthusiastically and Dan feels like he physically cannot breathe. 

A few seconds of a black screen appears, before he sees a figure standing in front of him, making him jump a bit. 

Dan gasps and takes a moment to look the person up and down. He's a tall man. Almost as tall as Dan. He has dark, raven black hair, styled in a quiff, that perfectly compliments his pale skin. He's got a black button-up shirt and black skinny jeans, paired with a pair of high top Van's automatic lace-ups. 

He really is such a beautiful work of art. 

"Hi! I'm Phil, and I'll be your virtual partner! What's your name?" He asks. Fuck, even his voice is smooth and deep. 

Is he really about to get off to this piece of artificial intelligence?

"H-hi, I'm Dan." He says nervously, holding out his hands.

Phil flashes a wide, closed-lip smile, before taking his hand and shaking it. Dan feels his handshake, thanks to the haptic suit. 

"Nice to meet you, Dan. Would you care to go on a date?" Phil asks, so casually. 

Dan smiles for the first time since they met, "yes. I would love to." 

"Great! Where shall we go? I could take you to the cinema?" Their surrounding location changes to a very busy cinema lobby, "or.. Brighton beach," once again, the scenery changes, "or.. The Eiffel Tow-"

"How about just some casual lunch?" Dan asks

"Okay! What sounds good? I personally love a good pizza, or sushi-"

"Sushi sounds good."

Phil smiles again, "perfect."

Dan knows he won't be able to actually eat any of said sushi, but the idea sure sounds nice.

Soon enough, they're in a place that looks like Japan. Dan can't help but bust out a wide grin that immediately vanishes when he sees Phil disappear in front of him. He quickly turns in a few directions, before finally seeing Phil, who is stood behind him, pulling a chair out for Dan, as if he's waiting for Dan to sit. 

Dan blushes, feeling his real-world surroundings for his couch so he can sit. When he does, Phil moves to sit in front of him.

"Is the weather nice?"

Dan takes a moment to feel the weather in his haptic suit. It's actually a little warm, he thinks. 

"I'm a little warm if I'm being honest."

"Okay, no problem." Phil says, as they're immediately transported to inside of a restaurant, still sat at a table though.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you." 

"So, Dan, I see from your information that you like video games, is that true?"

Dan nods, looking at the virtual sushi in front of him. It looks damn delicious. 

But not as delicious as the man sitting in front of him.

"Yes! I do love playing video games, as well as the simulation games."

"Well duh, the simulations aren't really games as much as they are lifestyles, in my opinion." Phil says, his speech turning less robotic with every word he speaks.

"Right, right. I enjoy the classics, actually. From like, 200 years ago. Mario Kart 8 is just too good, and way ahead of it's generation."

"Wow, that's really vintage." Phil says, letting out a cute chuckle, " but, I can't blame you. Those are some of my faves." 

Dan nods, "ah, my friend Tyler calls me 'old fashioned' and 'grandpa'," Dan scoffs, "he just doesn't has taste, don't you think?"

Phil makes a face of distaste, "how rude."

Dan shrugs, "he can be rude, but he means well. I met him at university and we just hit it off so well."

Phil nods, "what did you study at University?" 

"Art." Dan says, looking down to his lap. It was definitely illogical, his parents made sure he knew that before leaving, but alas, he has an art degree, and works a job as an art curator in an art museum, getting to teach different people about the beauty of different art styles each day. 

Phil's face turns into an astound expression, "so you're an artist?" he asks, a little too enthusiastically. 

"Heavens no, I'm not talented enough for that." He lets out a pitiful chuckle, "sorry to disappoint you, Phil." 

Phil's smile doesn't fade, he just shakes his head, "Dan, I have a feeling it would take a hell of a lot for you to be able to disappoint me." 

Dan is about to ask a question about Phil, aching to get to know more about him, before the real world cuts him off. 

"Sir, you're having dinner with your parents tonight, shall I get a shower started?"

Dan sighs, hearing his smart home talk to him through the headphones of his headset. "Yes, Arya, go ahead and get the water heated," he responds, hearing his shower begin running faintly in the distance. He looks back up to Phil, "Phil, I'm afraid I'll have to cut our date short, as I have my shitty real-life to attend to."

Phil just laughs in response, "that is quite alright, Dan. I look forward to seeing you on our next date. I hope it's soon!"

"Oh it will be, Phil. Don't you worry." Dan assures, "bye for now though."

Dan properly shuts off the game, before taking his headset off. His eyes take a minute to adjust, before letting out a disappointed sigh, looking around his empty flat. 

"Arya, how much longer until I have to meet with my parents?" He asks the AI.

"You have one hour until you have to leave. I started the shower and already rummaging through your closet to find the perfect outfit."

Dan smiles, beginning to undo his shirt, walking towards the bathroom. "you truly are a blessing."

"Thank you, sir."

Dan strips off quickly, stepping into his shower, dreading the next few hours ahead.

He's already counting down the seconds before he can see Phil again.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan barely spent any time with his parents anymore. Mainly because the last few times have been nothing but hell.

"Dan, baby, did you hear Dorothy and Hazel's daughter just broke up with her boyfriend. She's pretty don't you think?" His mother asks as she places the freshly hydrated pizza plate in the middle of the table.

The only reaction Dan feels necessary in this instance is a scoff and an eye roll. He looks at his empty drink glass and stands up, leaving the table.

He walks to the drink dispensary, trying to think of the best response that didn't make him sound too dickish. 

"Mum, how many times do I need to say, I don't think I'm ready for dating yet." He places his cup in the slot underneath the spout, "sparkling water please," he says to the machine as it begins to pour the fizzing beverage below.

That was a lie, but Dan knew it was almost impossible to actually go on a physical date with anyone. Everyone does it virtually now.

"Dan," she begins, "you and I both know that isn't true. As much as you gawk at the romance movies and love songs, and cute boys and girls walking down the street. Oh what's that one movie you like? The one about the name? Don't call me my name?"

Dan can't help but chuckle pitifully at this, retrieving his drink once it's done pouring. "Call Me By Your Name, mum." He says in a vaguely bitter tone, but a small smile plays at his lips. He tries to be bitter with his mother, but the woman has done nothing wrong per se. Dan just gets irritated with these questions, especially since it's all she seems to care about recently. He continues his original statement, "it's from the late 2010s. It's old, I know, but such a classic piece of art that really broke out and made a big impact on the homosexual, or 'gay', agenda, considering that was a big deal at the time." Dan says, taking a breath as he eyes the piece of pizza on his plate. He would actually much prefer sushi right now. 

His mum just let's out a laugh, looking at him as he sits, "my, my, you have done your research on homosexuality and all the media reflecting it."

Homosexuality was a thing of the past. Nowadays, everyone was just assumed to have a fluid sexuality, focus mainly on the personality aspect of people rather than what organs they have and how it can sexually please you. Sure, some people preferred one gender to another, as someone would prefer a skinny person to a buff person, but gender did not matter whatsoever. 

Dan did a lot of research about this, as he wrote a detailed report about it in one of his classes in high school. The topic fascinated him, how people in the 20th and 21st century would get beaten or harassed or even killed just because they were homosexual. They obviously had no control over it, so why try to change them? 

It's a subject matter he could talk about for hours on end, and never get tired of.

Dan remembers the conversation he's in, and shakes his head, "it doesn't matter anyways. Nobody actually goes out on dates anymore, nor are in physical relationships. It's all done virtually now with the VR." He explains, taking the first bite of his pizza.

His mother opens her mouth to speaks, but her hears a bark of laughter from the other room. The one of which belongs to his father as he walks in the house, just coming home from work. His father appears in the doorway of the kitchen, an amused grin on his face, "Daniel, you can't be talking about that stupid Love Simulation or whatever it is, right? It's absolute bollocks!" 

Dan rolls his eyes once again. His mother is the lesser of the two evils when it comes to his parents. This journey through hell is truly about to begin.

His mother and father exchange a greeting, a kiss on the cheek and all that, before his father joins them at the table, helping himself to a slice of hydrated pizza. "Dan," he begins taking a bite of the slice, "I hope you're much smarter than all those fools actually fall for that bullshit. They can't be arsed to go out and meet people so what, they sit and eat fake food with some robot in Paris, just to have said robot feel you up and you can't even feel it? The worlds next generation sure is going to destroy it." His father scoffs, not stopping once to swallow a slice of pizza. 

Dan feels his cheeks heat up, "n-no... of course not." He perks up, not making eye contact with either of them, "besides, I'm busy with work anyways. Which is going _great,_ thanks for asking" He says in a sour tone in which it seems neither of them seem to notice. 

"Good. Because it's real. None of it is real and these dumbass kids are fools for thinking as such. Hell, at this rate, the human population will decline. People will be too busy makin' fake love with their fake robot boyfriends that they wouldn't be able to have chil-"

"I think I've had enough of this conversation, thanks. I don't need to hear how my generation is failing because they want to experiment with new technology. " Dan raises his voice ever so slightly at them. This time, they seem to notice his seemingly obvious discomfort, and continue the night in awkward small talk.

~

The night with his parents seems to last way too long. When he checks the time, however, it's barely 8:30. 

"Arya, lights on, please." Dan says to his smart home as he steps in, quickly darting his way towards the VR headset resting on his table, right where he had left it. 

He goes to pick it up quickly, only to feel his heart drop as he sees the dim red light right near the charging port.

Right. It needs to charge.

He lets out a sigh and plugs the headset, setting it back on the table.

He takes a breath and wonders what he could do with the next ten minutes while waiting for his headset to charge. 

"Arya,' he speaks, "call Tyler Oakley." He says to his home walking towards his phone wall. Every house has a designated wall where phone calls are projected. It's not as big as the TV wall, obviously, but still big enough to see the other person in high definition. 

The speakers through the house ring, as Dan leans against his couch facing the wall, waiting for his friend to pop up on screen. 

Soon enough, there he is, sweating and panting lightly, his VR set resting on his forehead as he slips on his glasses. "Daniel, dearest! What a surprise, I thought you were having dinner with your parents this evening?" He asks, taking off his headset, setting it somewhere off camera.

Dan responds to him with a reaised eyebrow, silently questioning his position, "was I interrupting hardcore robot lovin'?"

Tyler makes a face, "Oh, Dan get your head out of the gutter. I was just jogging through the park... with shirtless guys."

Dan squints his eyes on bhim, feeling his cheeks blush lightly, "Yeah I went to my parents. Awkward conversation and very under-hydrated pizza." It's true, the pizza was definitely more dehydrated than Dan prefers. But, he'd never directly admit that to his parents.

Tyler nods sympathetically, "Oh, darling, I understand. Perfect hydration is something that takes masterful skill. But, hey, at least we're not using fucking fire like they did way back then. That's such a safety hazard."

"Oh yeah, definitely agree." Dan responds, folding his long sleeves up to his elbows, crossing his arms, before perking up, "Oh! I have something to show you!"

Dan walks off screen for a moment to grab the box his package arrived in this afternoon, "look what came today." Dan says, trying not to sound too enthusiastic as he holds up the simulation box to show Tyler.

Tyler does a gasp, a devilish smile playing his lips, "Mon Dieu, Danny. And you've opened it already? So, what were they like?"

Dan rolls his eyes playfully, a smirk sneaking up on him. Of course Tyler wants all the gory details. 

"Well," Dan begins, "his name is Phil, and he's a beautiful piece of art. Nothing too big happened, we just went on a little date, in Japan I might add, which was rudely interrupted by my real life because the universe just can't let me have one moment of virtual peace." Dan says, lightly tossing the simulation case on the couch, shrugging and letting out a sigh. 

"Woah, woah, slow down. A boy? Ooh this IS exciting." 

"Tyler-"

"No! I shall not hear of your whining!" Tyler walks off screen, and comes back with a glass of wine momentarily after, "I'm even more interested."

"Tyler, I told you everything already, you spoon." Dan says shaking his head, looking down to the floor, "besides- the only reason I called you is to kill time while my headset charges." He nods his head to the left where his headset is charging, though it can't be seen my Tyler.

"I should be offended, but honestly, I understand."

Dan nods, "I appreciate your understanding," he says all too seriously, before bursting to laughter. 

The laughter fades and Tyler goes to say something else, before Arya interrupts them. "VR Headset charging complete," alerting Dan that his headset is fully charges, as she does with everything that charges in the house. 

Dan smiles cheekily, "guess I'm off on another date with Mr. Phil."

"I expect to hear every detail."

"Trust me, you'll be the first to know," Dan assures.

Tyler blows a kiss, "ciao, Daniel." He says with th worst Italian accent he could manage. 

"Arya, hang up." 

Right as he says that, Tyler's face is gone, and Dan is darting to the headset, now blinking green. He can't turn on the system and slip it on fast enough. He also makes sure to slip the haptic suit on, just in case. 

The system boots up, and Dan is immediately met with a menu screen. He hits 'continue' and is transported to what looks like a bridge over a river.

He examines his surroundings for a bit, before he sees Phil's backside facing him. He's sitting on the edge of the bridge, over the water, his feet dangling like noodles hanging off a fork.

Dan smiles slowly walking and sitting next to him, "Hi," he says softly.

Phil turns to look at him with a wide grin, "Dan," he exclaims enthusiastically, "I was hoping you'd be back soon."

Dan returns his smile, then looks down at the inky abyss below them that is the river, "don't worry, Phil. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Phil stands up, wobbling slightly trying to keep his balance, "sorry, I'm so clumsy," he admits turning beet red.

Dan flashes a small smile, "don't worry, it's cute." 

Phil beams, before holding his hand out, "d'you wanna go on a walk?"

Dan hesitates slightly, before laughing and taking Phil's hand. He feels himself be pulled up immediately, letting out a little 'oomf' sound. 

They start walking down the empty street, Phil's hand not letting go of Dan's. Dan can feel Phil's hand through his suit in the real world, and it just feels so authentic. The warmth blankets over his slim hands, and he trembles when Phil intertwines their fingers.

"I hope this is okay. Your hand looked so holdable." Phil says with a slight smirk.

God, he's smooth. 

"This, is totally fine, trust me."

"Good, because I don't want to let go."

Dan feels weak at the knees, and he's sure he'd be falling if Phil wasn't keeping his grip. 

"Where are we, anyways?" Dan asks, looking over his shoulder at the river next to them. It seems endless, like it stretches for thousands of miles across the horizon.

Phil shrugs in response, "dunno. Somewhere European, I'm sure of it." 

Dan can't help but roll his eyes, but he's laughing, "not good at geography are you?"

"Mmm, nope. You'd think artificial intelligence like me would be more bright when it comes to things like that."

Dan's heart drops when Phil says this. Right, it's all fake. Virtual. Not real.

Also, Phil's self-aware, which is kind of unsettling. 

Phil notices when Dan stays quiet for a moment, so in his free hand, he somehow conjures up an ice cream cone, "here. Something sweet just like you."

Dan looks at the cone of vanilla soft serve, swirled in a waffle cone. He takes it, smiling fondly, "thank you, Phil."

Phil creates one for himself as they walk in silence. Dan can't eat the ice cream, he knows, but it's the though that counts. Plus, Phil is super cute when he's eating the ice cream, letting out little pleasurable noises and constantly repeating how good it is. 

They walked for awhile, ice cream in one hand, each others hand in the other. The peaceful river flowed underneath them, and the full moon illuminated beautifully above them.

This, Dan thinks, is truly what heaven must feel like. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dan woke up to the sound of his house speakers playing a marimba tune, indicating his alarm.

He groans into his pillow as the song echoes through his ears, like an invasive, little drummer boy he will never escape. 

He rolls over, laying on his back, the cold satin of his sheets pressing into his bare back. "Good morning, Arya," Dan mumbles loud enough for his house to hear. With the sound of his voice, the music stops and Dan's overhead lights illuminate above him. He slowly moves his arm across his eyes and lets out a sigh, these smart homes make it so hard for you to accidentally fall back asleep. 

"Good morning Mr. Howell! Today you have work from 9 to 5, then Dinner with Louise, and you're having a lunch meeting with your boss about possibly raising your pay rate, shall I set a reminder?" Arya asks

Dan had gotten out of bed now. He's set his closet to his work clothes and is skimming through his options, "yes please. And would you mind reminding me about dinner with Louise a little later?" He picks out a black turtleneck, very artsy indeed. 

"Dinner is at 7 tonight. I'll remind you at 6:30."

Dan wonders if that'll be enough time to prep with dinner with a friend. Then he realizes, he doesn't care that much. 

"The weather today is 15 degrees Celsius, I would suggest wearing a jacket."

"I'm wearing a long sleeve, it should be fine," Dan says stroking the sleeve of his thick shirt, a tired groan following.

"You still seem a bit tired, sir. Shall I start a warm shower and the coffee pot?"

Dan smiles, she really understands him. He is dead tired. He stayed up late last night talking with Phil. It was perfect. Walking hand in hand in a fancy European town, sitting at the edge when they got tired, learning more and more about each other. 

The best thing about virtual reality is that it distracts you from all the shitty real life problems you face. In Dan's case, however, he had been distracted to the point of staying up until 4 am, leaving him to only get 3 and a half hours of sleep.

"That would be great, Arya. Thank you."

Dan hears Arya start up the shower and he lets out a sigh. He's so tired.

At least he doesn't actually have to leave the house until late as within the recent centuries, most people just worked from home via hologram. Still, actually having to do things is tiring him at the though.

To say humans have gotten lazier within the years is an understatement. 

It also has nothing to do with the fact that Dan has a virtual friend he would much rather be talking to.

~

After he gets a shower, breakfast, and a walk in the park (via simulator) and resisting the urge to speak with Phil, Dan finds his way to his office ready to start his day,

Dan is a curator for art museums in the local area. He mandates paintings that come in, tour school groups around, work sales with people interested in purchasing art, and so on. 

He walks into his office and locks the door, "set location to work." The pure white walls and floor around him switch to the museum. The hologram system works in a way very similar to VR, but he doesn't need goggles. He also can't touch or feel anything, but he can interact with people.

Real people. 

He adjusts to his surroundings before making his way to his office.

Time to start the day.

~

5 o'clock comes slower than normal it feels like. Time drags on as if she was trudging through some thick snow, with cinder blocks ties around her ankles. 

It was a very slow day today. Only one tour, two meetings with people interested in sales, he spent most of the day looking at his favorite pieces of art, and reciting their history by memory. 

Art is probably the one thing he's very passionate about, and he's glad he can do it every day. But God, does it get boring. 

Dan makes his way out of his work room, immediately met with Arya's voice.

"Sir, you're meeting with Louise in about an hour and a half. Anything I can do for you?"

Dan thinks, he's already had a shower, not tired enough for a nap, and definitely won't have enough self-restraint to start another date with Phil. 

He sighs, shrugging, "just turn on some TV, I guess." 

The wall is immediately projected with the television screen, projecting some mindless sitcom from the 2090's, just when the genre of comedic, family sitcoms was dying out. 

Dan slumps into the corner of his ivory white sofa and sighs, staring at the TV wall. He isn't paying attention to the fake family living their life on the screen in front of him. He's too busy rummaging all his existential thoughts that invade his brain at times like these. When he's bored and has nothing to do, his brain decides it's time to have a crisis. 

He is a human. A human that spends a majority his time at a decent job he's lucky enough to enjoy (most of the time) and is just expected to work there and make income until he dies, with a hint of a social life. Just like every human, centuries before him, and just as they will continue, centuries after him.

He sighs, this is definitely not the perfect way to be spending his life. But, alas, it's his only option. There's no way he could transport his life to a wood cabin on an isolated snow mountain, maybe a dog to accompany him. 

He flashes a side glance to the shiny headpiece on the table, charging. 

Oh wait... there is a way. 

"Arya... how much time until I leave to meet Louise?" 

"You have one hour before departure."

Dan gently bites his lip, fighting his inner thoughts. "I told myself I wouldn't get addicted," he reminds himself in a whisper. "But on the other hand, an escape would be perfection." 

His internal argument with himself lasts for roughly another thirty seconds, before he is shamelessly slipping on the VR headset, and the haptic suit to accompany it. 

"An hour won't hurt."

~

"I just... what if I don't have a real purpose here? " Dan sighs as he opens his eyes, looking up at the pale blue ones meeting his. Phil's eyes are a softer color than normal. They're drenched in sympathy. Or pity. Dan has a hard time telling the two apart. 

"I don't think that's true," Phil responds, running a hand through Dan's curls. Dan can feel the fingers ghost against his scalp. It's nice, but definitely odd. Dan can feel them, but can tell they're not really there. Unfortunately

He's currently laying his head on Phil's lap, on the floor, in a cabin, on top of a secluded mountain, with the only person he wants to see. 

Well, in reality, he's laying on his couch, craving the physical appearance of said person, who isn't even a person. But, the magic of technology lets him forget all of that. 

Dan sighs, closing his eyes, "if it's not true, then what is my purpose? Work a job until I die? It's not exactly ideal. Plus, the world has plenty of people to do exactly that. I wouldn't be missed." Dan's voice has very obvious hints of acid in his voice. Definitely not bitter. 

The corner of Phil's lip curls to a half smile. "Well," he begins, "you have your friends. They care about you. And you're always there when they need you, right?"

Dan shrugs. It's not a lie. He's not _that_ terrible of a friend.

"And your parents. Family is important you know," Phil says with a giggle, but his tone is all too serious. 

"I guess."

"And me!" Phil says with the brightest smile.

Dan can't help but reciprocate, looking up to him with adoring eyes. 

"What about you?"

"I like having you around. You're great company."

Dan's smile fades, drifting his eyes away from Phil's, 

"You're not even a real person though."

Phil's smile also falters. He gently pushes Dan's chin to make him face him. "So that means I don't matter?" Phil's pout hurts Dan's heart. 

Dan sits up off Phil's lap, scooting so he's sitting criss cross on the carpet across from Phil. He takes in Phil's face. He doesn't remember him looking so... human.

His heart feels the need to melt at his beauty. This man, who he has only been on a couple dates with, is already one of the best things to ever happen in his life. 

_He is not real_ , Dan reminds himself.

But the way he cares for Dan, and has been there to talk to him when he needs it most. The way he is just able to listen, and has a real interest in Dan and his life. Not faking it just to get into his pants. 

_He is not real._

And Dan reciprocates that and those feelings. The genuine care and affection for Phil. He's never felt this way towards anyone except Tyler and Louise. But even with Phil, it's stronger. A lot stronger.

_He is not real._

Dan can keep telling himself this, but his heart won't let him believe it. 

He leans forward and presses his and Phil's lips together. 

The haptic suit doesn't go over his face, so he can't feel anything. But he knows it's happening. It's almost like he can feel it. 

Dan feels Phil's arms snake around his neck, forcing him to pull closer. Dan doesn't complain. 

They're like this for awhile, Phil eventually pushing Dan down to the carpet gently. The heat is rising in their cabin, until a certain smart home interrupts their intimacy. 

Phil slowly leans up, a frown on his face that says 'don't leave me yet. Please.'

Dan swallows. Arya is telling him it's time to go. Time to go and be with his friend. His real life friend. Dan vaguely hears the words muffled by the woman's voice. He's too busy focusing on the blue eyes and pale face in front of him. The blood rushing to his head causing his ears to ring definitely doesn't help. 

"Arya... stop."

At his command, his home stops. The silence is back, only broken by the crackling fire, and the heavy breathing between the two. 

It isn't much longer before Dan's lips are pushed against Phil's, letting his hands explore the man underneath him. 

He is not real.

Dan couldn't care less about what's real anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan, unfortunately, had to bring his cabin activities with Phil to an end. 

Their activities didn't go past kissing, no matter how tempted Dan was to explore Phil in new ways he hadn't yet. Mainly because he didn't have the right materials, and he had places he needed to be.

He had already left his flat way later than expected to meet Louise. He knew this risk as soon as he slipped on that headset. 

When he had said goodbye to Phil (for the third time), he put his headset on the charger, and checked his phone. 13 texts and 4 missed calls from Louise. Oh boy. 

All pretty much the same message. Asking where he is, if he had died. Same old shit, different day. 

He quickly messed with his hair, making it look slightly acceptable, and swiftly made his way to the hover tube station. 

He shot a text to Louise, apologizing for his delay. He's already dreading interaction with real humans. No matter who it is.

He's sat on the tube, awaiting the 5 minute journey to the other side of town to his destination. He's tapping his feet. He's anxious. He's only been out of the house for about 15 minutes, and he's already counting down the seconds to is return. 

He's always had anxieties about leaving the house, since he was a little kid. You hear about all the dangers the real world has. Young women, teenagers, gays all being attacked for no reason. Just for existing. 

While in the 23rd century, this isn't as common, but it's still scary to think about. Dan's overactive brain won't let him forget about it. 

Especially in the new century, when everything can be done from your couch. 

Strange. A week ago, he wouldn't be dreading his outing with Louise as much.

The tube comes to a halt, at the stop before Louise's apartment building.

Dan trudges his way up to Louise's flat, ringing the bell.

"Daniel Howell," he says into the speaker. The security light surrounding the door turns green, and the door unlocks. Dan walks in. 

"Mr. Howell." Louise is stood at the kitchen counter, stirring something in a pan. She doesn't look back to him.

Louise is one of those very old fashioned people. She would much rather use a stove than a hydrator to prepare her food, no matter how dangerous it is. Dan may find the 21st century culture fascinating, but he could never bring himself to actually do labor to prepare his food or clean his apartment. 

Dan swallows nervously, "hi Louise."

"You better have a good excuse as to why you kept me waiting."

If there's anything Louise hates the most, it's tardiness. Dan never understood why, but God forbid anyone be late to an event Louise is hosting. She'll put you're head on a stake.

Did Dan know this information making his decision? Yes. Did that change his mind? Nope. 

Dan had a lie made up. He fell asleep after work, a nice lie that would fool her.

"I went on a date," he sputters.

Okay, maybe Dan has a hard time lying. Especially to Louise. She's always had that maternal attitude towards her that intimidates Dan.

He internally curses himself for not being able to tell a little white lie. 

Louise finally turns to look at him, the stern look lighting. "Well why didn't you say so, dear?" She puts her spatula down and smiles widely, walking towards him. "I expect you to tell me all about them."

Dan nervously chuckles as Louise walks back to her cooking. Okay, not going as bad as he expected. Yet. 

Dan swallowed. He wants to tell her he met him at a coffee shop, or at the park. But he chokes. "Online."

Louise stops in her position. Her shoulders have tensed, and the grip on her spatula tightens. 

"Daniel. I swear to god," she slowly turns to him, "if you were late because you were on a 'date' with a robot-" she doesn't finish her sentence, but Dan can feel the threatening tension radiating from her. Dan has fucked up now. 

"I-"

"I told you that god damn simulation was no good for you. God," she huffs in frustration, practically throwing her spatula in the pan, "yet, you go and listen to Tyler. Dan, you know his intentions aren't any good!"

Dan's hands start to fidget and he starts biting his lip anxiously. Louise is starting to sound like his parents. 

"I'm not addicted." Turns out Dan can lie.

Louise cocks an eyebrow, "are you sure about that?"

Dan nods tightly, "it's been one date. I just wanted to test it out and see if I like it." Apparently Dan can lie when defending his feelings towards Phil.

Louise sighs in defeat and nods, "alright. I trust you. You're a lot smarter than a lot of people I know." Louise turns her full attention back to the pan, serving some sort of past on a plate that was sitting on the counter, "I trust your judgement and how you're gonna treat this situation." 

Dan nods. He doesn't feel it necessary to say anything.

"You will meet your person. And they will _not_ be a robot. I simply won't allow it," she hands Dan a plate, "now since you kept me waiting, what do you say we eat something, yeah?"

Dan nods slowly, a tight, fake smile on his lips.

He takes the pate and can't help but feel like a disappointment. He actually feels happy about someone and of course he can't fully admit to it without being criticized.

Maybe the 23rd century isn't as accepting as people were hoping. 

~

Dinner with Louise went just as expected. Little bit of small talk after the uncomfortable confrontation. Dan only half paid attention to whatever she was spewing about her boyfriend while he played with the food o his plate.

His mind was rushing the whole time. The whole time he was eating, when he said bye to Louise, the tube ride home, and still, as he is staring at that damn headset like he can move it if he stares hard enough.If Louise was really that serious about how she portrays vr relationships, who's to say what everyone else thinks? 

Is this what gay people felt like all those years ago? 

He wants so desperately to put that headset on and escape to his world where he actually feels safe. To a place he can talk to his current favorite person and not feel like he has to hide his true feelings.

But, if he wants to be accepted into the real world, he might need to set limits on his time with Phil. He'll need to get over it.

No matter how hard it'll be.

_He is not real._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all!
> 
> so as you can tell this story is moving pretty fast!   
> I have decided to make this a pretty short story, as I feel it won't need to go past 10 chapters.   
> I'm glad everyone is enjoying! i will see you guys next time
> 
> ~J xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> this chapter has references to sex. just references though, mainly because half of the party is...y'know.. not real.  
> enjoy <3  
> ~J xx

Dan's attempt to limit himself from his false reality lasted, pretty much the rest of the night.

He went to bed that night, his mind racing. 

He needs to end it with Phil. Before he gets too sucked in. Before bad things that he can't control happen.

But on the other hand... he doesn't want to. He has found a safe space. Someone who is willing to just listen to what he has to say and won't criticize him for it, but instead advise him on it. 

He can't afford to let that go.

He lays in bed, fiddling with his fingers, thinking about Phil and Louise and his parents and Tyler. 

He compares his relationship with Phil to Tyler's. Even though Tyler doesn't have actual feelings towards the Bots he interacts with and are for the sole purpose of getting off,it's still some kind of connection Dan can make. A comparison that makes him feel less pathetic about the fact that he is slowly getting romantic feelings towards Phil, something he told himself he would not let happen.

He lets out a shaky breath and covers his face with a pillow, groaning at a sudden epiphany. 

He is falling in love with Phil.

They've only known each other for such a short time, but the amount of dates they've been on, the genuine connection and compatibility is something that can't even be compared to any of Dan's other past lovers or friends. Hell, even his family. 

Love is different in the 23rd century. In the past, love was something special, a powerful emotion that could take months to feel with a certain person. 

That's not the case in Dan's time. At least not to him. Love is something you know right as soon as you feel it. Nobody waits until a 'perfect time' to say it. When you feel it, you just... say it. Let the other person know exactly what you are feeling. 

Dan flips himself over, burying his face in his pillow. He can start feeling his headache form. His whole relationship with Phil had purely been for experimental reasons. He hadn't expected to actually catch fucking feelings for the guy. 

He's just so... perfect. He makes Dan feel safer and more welcome than anyone in his life ever has. And he's not even real. 

He thinks about his dilemma some more. First question, does he _actually_ want this?

That debate doesn't last long, as Dan answers himself **yes**. He really, _really_ wants to be with Phil. He has long ignored the fact that Phil isn't real. The fact that he's a robot. A fucking robot. Dan scoffs as he repeats this fact, finding himself pathetic. 

Even so, Dan has found a safe space in this... being. And he's happy. He smiles to himself as he thinks about it. He's actually happy, something he hasn't genuinely felt in so long. 

But, of course, he can't tell anyone about his feelings. He'll get laughed at n his face. He can't tell anyone that he's found someone who makes him happy. Someone he's genuinely attracted to and actually likes him back. The fact that he cracks an inevitable smile anytime he thinks of Phil, and his black hair, bright eyes, and soft hands. And just his entire existence is enough to make Dan swoon and feel all warm inside. 

This is a feeling he's almost certain is love. Mainly because, he's never felt it before. About anyone. Not the guy he had a thing for in university, or even his high school girlfriend. This is something brand new to Dan, and that is so exciting to him. 

He thinks back to his past relationships. His girlfriend was nice and all, and they had a nice relationship for that year it lasted, but he couldn't see himself with Alana. Mainly because he realized he has no attraction to girls whatsoever. Alana felt the same, though. She felt a strain in their relationship, so with that.. she left him. 

The man he had a 'thing' with in university was nothing special. They flirted nonstop and had their hookup every once and while. But, once the Dating Simulator was released, he was too quickly abandoned for some AI. Dan was hurt at first, sensing a genuine feelings between the two, and feeling like pure, worthless shit when he got left for a robot.

In retrospect, Dan _completely_ understands. 

Dan feels heat crawl into his chest as he flips back over to his back. He's starting to feel like a fucking sardine with all his tossing and turning. 

His thoughts about his past relationships are putting him into a panic attack. Dan knows he has abandonment issues. The thought of people leaving him is too much. He hates when his thoughts drift into his past like this. His past he would much rather forget about. 

"Arya," he croaks his smart home awake, "play white noise."

"Yes sir. Would you like a low volume?"

"Yes please, thank you so much," he whispers, bundling himself in his duvet, hoping the noise can help drown out his abandoning past that he doesn't want to feel. That he wasn't good enough. For anybody. 

Those were the last experiences Dan had with real people being romantically interested in him. It had become apparent, that people - apart from the very old fashion souls such as Louise - would much rather spent time with someone artificially designed to be their perfect match and make them happy.

And that's when it hits him.

Every fucking body is dating virtually now. Dan shouldn't have to feel bad about his decision. He finally found something that means something to him and vice versa.

He has a purpose. 

He's not going to let anyone take that away from him. 

~

The next day, Dan has a new mindset. 

Do what makes him happy and fuck the rest. 

It's Saturday, meaning he has no work today. He spent a lot of last night drowning through his thoughts. Most of them were about Phil. A lot of them were pretty adult-themed, but Dan won't admit that to anyone. 

He also thought a lot about this decision. To put himself and his happiness before other peoples opinions of him. It's going to be hard, but he believes in himself. If only a little bit. 

As soon as Dan gets out of bed, he makes his way to the kitchen. "Good afternoon, Arya," he says, tying the tie around his robe. 

"Afternoon, sir. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm, not particularly. Too deep in my thoughts. One of those nights, y'know?"

Arya let out a giggle, "I understand, sir. Shall I begin brewing the coffee?"

Dan nods, leaning against his countertop, "that would be wonderful."

Arya doesn't respond. Instead, the beverage machine in front of him starts to stream out a mocha brown color, and the flat begins to fill with its euphoric scent. 

Dan smiles as he closes his eyes, taking it in and waiting for it to be finished. 

When he hears the trickling slow down, he opens his eyes and swiftly takes the mug in front of him. "Thank you, Arya." He takes a sip. Black and scorching. Just like he likes. "Do I have any plans today?" 

"Not according to my calendar. You are a free man today, Mr. Howell." 

Dan's wide smile only increases as he hears those words, quickly shooting his gaze towards the fully charged headset across the flat. "Perfect."

As if she can read his thoughts, Arya speaks up, "sir, it is a rather nice day out if you want to spend it outside. Or maybe see your brother? I think your parents mentioned him being in town."

Dan was already on his way to his TV wall and VR headset, before he stops in his tracks. He lets out a confused chuckle, "um, what?" 

"I am just saying, you have been spending quite an awful amount of time on your VR set recently. Your VR time has increased 26% over the past week."

Dan scoffs. Yes he's aware of his increased. Is it really that much of a problem that his own smart home needs to voice concern. "Uh, Arya... I appreciate your concern," he lies, "but I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. I know what I'm doing." 

"I understand sir. I'm just worri-" she cuts off.

Dan briefly wonders where she went, quirking a brow. He only felt fear or a slight amount. 

:Incoming call from Tyler Oakley."

Dan lets out a sigh of relief. Then another sigh of annoyance. He's never been simultaneously grateful and frustrated on getting a phone call. On the one hand, he got to avoid the scolding from his apparently maternal-like smart home. On the other, he's got another thing to deal with before he can finally escape to his virtual nirvana. 

"answer," Dan says bleakly, turning to his TV wall, only clutching his coffee mug handle a little tighter. 

He leans against the couch arm that sits in front of it, waiting for Tyler to appear. 

Tyler is wearing an outfit like he is about to work out in the _Get Pumped_ simulation. He encouraged Dan to try it. And he did. Once.

He hasn't touched his virtual dumbbells since. 

"Afternoon, Daniel." Tyler says in a snarky tone, obviously remarking the morning attire Dan is sporting.

"Hi."

"I am having a party this fine evening. Can I expect to see you there?" Tyler asks, not looking at Dan, like he already knows the answer.

Believe it or not, Dan would normally say yes. He likes to drink and hang out with his friends that he doesn't see much if anymore. And Tyler loves to throw parties. That is one young adult culture that has yet to die out. People love to get wasted off flaming shots and either end the night with vomiting their brains out or sneaking off God knows where to have sex. 

Real life dating may not be as common as it used to be, but one night stands from drunk nights sure as hell are.

Dan recalls the question when Tyler retains his attention with a questioning hum.

"Huh? Oh, no. I've got plans." It wasn't a lie. Dan really had planned to spend the entire rest of the day with Phil. 

Tyler finally looks at Dan, serious interest in his expression. "Oh? And may I ask whom you may be cheating on me with?" Tyler asks in a joking tone, but there is a slight bitterness in his voice that might just be real.

Dan chuckles lightly, "his name is Phil." Surely Tyler would understand. Dan's sure he's cancelled plans for some hookups, right-

"Woah, woah. You're not going to come to my party... to play a video game?"

Dan shrugs, "not a video game."

"Dan... yes it is."

"It is a simulation. A way I can escape my shitty life, to a totally less shit one with a beautiful man waiting for me. Don't tell me you haven't cancelled plans for a hookup-"

"No, Dan. I haven't."

Dan finds that hard to believe. But he doesn't say as much.

"Dan, I must admit. You're scaring me."

"Why?"

"Why?! Because you are ditching your friends, real life friends, for a robot man that doesn't even have real feelings."

Dan screws his eyes shut and almost breaks his mug with how tightly he's gripping it. This is definitely not something he wants to hear.

He's done with this conversation. 

"I'm not coming tonight. Bye. Arya, hang up."

Tyler looks as if he's about to spew angry words at Dan. But if he's honest, Dan couldn't care less.

~

"And that is why I ate fish food as a kid. I seriously thought it would make me swim faster and breathe underwater." Phil is telling a story of why he was a weird child. And Dan can confirm, Phil was a pretty weird child. At least from the stories he's heard.

_He's not real._

The recurring thought has inhabited itself to the very back of Dans mind. It's hiding away, as if Dan banished it and it's scared to even make the slightest appearance. 

Dan is laying in bed next to Phil in his flat. They're so close that their arms are touching. Dan is so tempted to just grab his hands. So tempted, that he actually does so.

The phantom fingers start to feel warm in his hand.

"I must admit, that is a really strange thing to do," Dan says softly. Dan had asked Phil to tell him a story when they came back to Dan's flat. Dan told him he had too much on his mind and needed a distraction. Phil was happy to oblige. 

The two laughed gently together for a few more seconds, before laying in comfortable silence for a few more.

Phil squeezed Dan's hand, "what's on your mind, gorgeous?"

The nickname made Dan blush. Dan let out the smallest of smiles, before inhaling a deep breath. "Oh, nothing. OI have judgmental people in my life that can't accept the things that make me happy." 

Phil turns to his side and Dan does the same. The face each other, only inches away from each other. Phil frowns, gently stroking his fingertips on Dan's arm, "I'm sorry, dear. What is it that makes you happy exactly?"

Dan's smile grows about ten times wider, "you."

Phil cringes, but still has a bright smile on his face, "god, you're a sap."

Dan giggles at Phil's reaction, but then sighs. "I dunno, I guess they just don't like the fact that you're not 'real' and that I can't 'feel' anything," Dan says acidly. 

Phil quirks an eyebrow, "can't feel anything, huh?"

"No-"

Phil plants a hard kiss on Dan's lips, almost as if proving his point. 

"Nope," Dan says quietly.

"Hmm, what about... this" Phil gently pushes Dan on his back, running his fingertips down his chest. 

"I don't see how- oh." That, Dan can feel. 

He can also feel the blood rush south far too quickly. 

Phil bites his lip with a devilish grin on his face, "what about this?" he plants his lips gently on Dan's neck, where his haptic suit begins, and he can _feel_. 

He takes in a breath, it feels so real. 

Phil keeps moving his lips (and hints of tongue) down Dan's collar, where his robe just so happened to open up.

God, Dan is glad he didn't get dressed before meeting Phil.

Phil takes advantage at the lack of clothing to slowly remove Dan's robe, untying the soft belt. Dan's chest is revealed, and so is the fact that he is only in his boxers. 

Phil looks as if he's taking a moment to adore Dan in this form. "God, you're beautiful," he whispers, before gently placing a kiss on his lips, and back on the route down his chest he was previously on.

"Fuck, Phil." Dan groans, gripping the sheets on the bed. Dan thinks he's about to go nuts. That's only until Phil bushes his finger on his inner thigh, slowly making his way up. Now Dan is certain he's going to lose it. 

It's no secret that people use the Dating Simulator for sex. The thing is, it can be tricky, as you have to do most of the work. Since the other party can't physically do any of the real intimacy, you're basically masturbating while visualizing your partner. This fact has not stopped anybody in the past, and it certainly isn't going to stop Dan. 

Dan's thoughts come to a halt when Phil cups his hand around the bulge in Dan's underwear. His breath hitches as he feels his body flush overwhelmingly with heat. 

But, just as Dan thinks he's reached his limit, Phil places his fucking mouth over the member in his pants. 

Dan didn't think his grip on the sheets below him could get any tighter. 

He doesn't realize he's had his eyes closed until he feels Phil move his mouth away. He opens his eyes and lets out a noise.

"You are very whiny," Phil admits as he slips off his t-shirt with a dinosaur on it. That poor dinosaur doesn't know the sin it is about to witness. 

Dan looks at Phil like this. Pale, slender chest with just a bit of hair in the sternum. 

He truly is Dan's dream. 

"Shut up and make me feel good," Dan demands in a cracked voice. At least he attempted to sound intimidating. 

"Gladly," Phil says before attaching his lips to Dan's hips, seconds before they're back on Dan's crotch. He places his fingers on the elastic, "tell me again what you want, Dan?"

Dan looks at Phil in his bright blue eyes. This. This is exactly what he wants.

"You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello
> 
> sorry this chapter took longer for me to post. i wrote so much of it, but I guess silly me forgot to save it and it got deleted, which was such a motivation killer. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at 'smut', as this is probably as far as it's gonna go. I just can't bring myself to write it in excruciating detail.
> 
> see you all soon!  
> ~J xx


	6. Chapter 6

After meticulously fingering himself - twice -, Dan had to, reluctantly, leave Phil. Only for a moment, his VR headset needed to be charged. The need to charge is probably the biggest flaw in their relationship.

Well, other than the fact that it's not real. 

Dan's walking around his flat in his open robe, wearing nothing but his pants. He got off twice because of Phil, so he's a bit whipped and isn't concerned in the slightest about his modesty around his own flat. 

Dan gets warm and tingly thinking about him. Not even in his naked, gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous, form. No his thoughts are also engulfed with Phil's smile, his eyes, hair, freckles... any physical feature he has that Dan has memorized. 

Is he obsessed? Probably. But he wouldn't admit that to save his life. 

"So this is love," Dan whispers in a light tone, the smile not leaving anytime soon. 

He had been with Phil for awhile, as he can now see it's dark outside from his windows. He doesn't care though, he'll disappear into the night once again when his headset is done charging. 

"Glass of water," he tells his drink dispenser as the fresh glass of water appears instantly before him. He takes a sip, only to choke on it when he hears a knock on the door. 

He mutters a curse to himself and quickly closes his robe, waiting ot hear who is at the door. 

"Tyler Oakley," Tyler's voice says.

Dan sighs and rolls his eyes. He so wants to disapprove his presence right now, 

"Approve," he spurts reluctantly.

The light surrounding his door turns green and quickly opens, a very well dressed - though his clothes are very tight - Tyler appears on the house.

He takes one look at Dan, and raises an eyeborw in disbelief, "oh, you've got to be shitting me."

"What?" 

Tyler doesn't respond, just crosses his arms over his chest.

"What??" Dan emphasizes harder.

" _This_ is what you're busy with." he motions to Dan's attire, "please tell me you're not naked under that."

"No! Not... entirely."

"That is the same thing you were wearing six hours ago." Had it really been that long? No wonder Dan's eyes felt slightly strained.

Dan opens his mouth to say something, but is stopped by Tyler putting a hand up, "I don't want to hear it."

"I-"

"Go get dressed. You're coming to my party tonight. I don't want any debates. You can't spend all of your free time getting robot dick you can't even feel." 

Dan groans in frustration. He doesn't see himself getting out of this one. Tyler is very stubborn, unfortunately. Always has been to Dan's dismay. 

Dan feels an argument on his tongue, a retort about how he's an adult and should be able to make his own decisions. But, he truly can't be bothered to fight with Tyler right now. 

So, he drags himself to his bedroom, throwing off his robe and finding a suitable outfit. A silver, metallic button up, with some black skinny jeans. He ran fingers through his hair, not even bothering to check if he looks fine. 

"Better?" He asks once he walks out back into the hallway, not even slightly attempting to hide the frustration in his voice. 

Tyler gives his victorious smile, "much. Come on, I have tequila to buy." 

Dan rolls his eyes as he sees Tyler walk out of his flat. Tyler is the best friend he could ever ask for, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want to strangle him at times.

"Arya, lock up."

He takes one last longing glance at his VR headset. So much for his promising evening plans.

~

As much as he hates to admit it, Dan isn't having too terrible of a time at the party. He's never particularly hated social events, just prefers to stay at home and watch a movie, or mess around with a cute gut he has waiting for him. But, get a few shots of Patron in him, and he seems to enjoy the party life a bit more.

And now, with said shots of tequila flowing through him, he's giggly conversing with a small group of friends. 

"PJ, how-how have you been," he asks as soon as an old university friend sits down. "Are you and So-Sophie? Yeah, are you two still together?"

PJ lifts a questioning eyebrow to Dan, "uh.. yeah. How have you been, Dan? It's been a hot minute, yeah?"

Dan giggles, "yeah-yeah it has." He's too drunk to have an actual conversation apparently. 

He doesn't seem to hide it very well, as Louise finds herself walking over to him as he's about to fall off his seat from giggling too much. 

Ever the maternal figure she is, she plucks the plastic cup from Dan's hand, "I think you've had enough, Dan." There's a light laugh to her voice, "sorry about him, PJ."

Louise takes it upon herself to sit with Dan and PJ (there's a few other people in the circle, but Dan doesn't know them, and really can't be bothered to learn their names that he'll most likely forget in his inebriated state). "I don't think he's left the house for a few days," Louise adds teasingly as she slings an arm around an already swaying Dan. 

"Really? You know, Dan, I do have a friend I think you'd like to meet. He reminds me a lot of you. His names-"

"Nope. I'm seeing someone," Dan spurts loudly, causing a few heads to turn, "thank you, PJ but I am very happy and really, really not interested." 

Louise rolls her eyes next to Dan, and stands up, grabbing him by the arm, "I need to talk to you. Now." 

Dan, reluctantly, stands up and stumbles as he follows Louise to an empty section of Tyler's house. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't seen Tyler much since he's got here. Whether it's the fact that Tyler ran off to shag some guy or the fact that Dan can barely register anyones face in general, Dan will never know. 

"What," Dan whines as if he's a child that has just been caught stealing the candy.

"I can't believe you, look at yourself. PJ is offering you a nice, real, person, and yet you're blowing him off because of some virtual picture. Does that not seem ridiculous to you-"

"I'm in love with him."

That's not exactly how Dan planned to tell someone, but there it is. It happened, and he got it off his chest.

Louise's blue eyes seem to widen ten times their natural size, as if she's seen a ghost. 

There is a good amount of silence between them before Louise slowly puts her hands on Dan's arms, gripping kind of tightly. "Dan," she finally begins, "you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

Dan nods, feeling his face get even hotter, "yes-yes I do. I'm in love with Phil." 

This is probably his most sober thought of the night.

Louise tightens her grip so much that it actually starts to hurt. She takes a breathe like she doesn't know how to react. 

"Daniel. He is a virtual image you see through a piece of glass-"

"Okay! So what if he is!" Dan is shouting now, he's definitely called more attention to this than he would like, but he doesn't care right now. He's tired of people telling him how to live his life. Tell him what's right and whats wrong. He's not a child.

He continues, "I'm happy when I'm with him. I feel safe when I'm with him. Those are two things I haven't felt in so long. before him I just felt like I was existing. Existing and not living with a purpose," he takes a breathe to pause. "But now, now I feel like I have a reason to wake up. Something to actually look forward to. Don't you see that-that that's exactly what I need?"

Louise stares at him in shock, there's a hush of silence through the lounge, save for some few conversations scattered about. Dan swallows and shakes his head, "no, of course not. You just want what's 'best for me' like everyone else. But, I don't think you _really_ know what's best for me."

And with that, Dan has had enough. He tries to make his way to the door swiftly, but falters a few times and even knocks over a plant on his way out. Tyler deserves it anyways.

He's outside the door now, no one seeming to stop him. He is in no state to walk home right now, but he'll try his damned hardest because he is too angry to ask for anyone's help at this time. 


End file.
